Brother Dearest
by PrincessIxi
Summary: Envy has always been a practical joker. Then his jokes go one step to far and his main target- Edward- feels his life is now in danger because of it AU


**Title:** Brother Dearest

**Genre: **Horror

**Paring/s**: -

**Author's Notes: Warnings; **twisted, sadistic, deathy stuff ( nothing new by my standards )

Lol, **seriously**. I had this idea of making this a nice, humour fiction. Then I remembered it's FMA, and it became warped and twisted XD –shot-

This will become clearer when you read the fiction but-I actually own an avatar that say's _'Sorry, I'm not into bondage' _and a picture of Ed when he's chained up in Cornelos basement. It's like the greatest thing ever. So when I had Envy rope Ed down, I thought **must use this quote** O.O

Speaking of that, I'm just going to have a quickie rant on the greatest moment I had when surfing the net for FMA doujins. I found the best set up in the world, and quite frankly I'm amazed my sick mind didn't think of it before this person bet me to the punch.

Envy disguises himself as Ed, and shacks up with Roy. Ed walks in on them.

I was like; _this is the single most greatest thing I've ever seen in my life. This is why Hiromu gave Envy this power! XD _I love moments of;

_and just when I thought FMA couldn't get any better._ **IT DOES**

Seriosuly, Roy must be a terrible boyfriend if he can't even tell whose the real Ed

**NO OWNS FMA**. If I did, I wouldn't have let BONES do that terrible anime adaption

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear brother. Happy Birthday to yoou!"

"Wow!" Edward's face brighten considerable, as the large cake was presented under his nose. It was double layered, jam in between each layer, had thick white icing and topped with brightly lit candles. "You didn't have to do this, Envy-nii-chan."

"Hey, what are big brother's for?" he grinned.

"He made it all by himself, Edward," his mother said, looking rather proud. Someone _heyed _on Edward's left. "Oh. Hehe. And Alphonse helped to, of course."

The younger of the three brother's grinned brightly. There were two years and a bit differences that separated Alphonse from Edward. The older, Envy, was hardly a year apart from Edward. Many people had to do a double take when they saw the small family walking down the road.

Edward had wheat blond hair like his father, and Alphonse had his mother's brown hair and open face. The two where roughly the same height as well. They were nearly inseparable.

Then there was Envy.

The odd duck of the family.

He was a good foot taller than Edward, even though they were roughly the same age ( though he constantly reminded them he was older by such and such months ) had long raven black hair and dark purple eyes. He was much more maturer than the other two, and this was probably why people didn't realise they were related. Envy didn't act his age.

"Here ya go," Envy's grin widened slightly, as he handed Edward the large knife to cut the cake.

"Than-_GAAAH_!"

As Edward made the first cut, a peculiar red liquid had started to run out of the cake, and pooled at the bottom. It was _blood_! Both Edward and Alphonse propelled themselves away from the table, Edward falling backwards off the chair in his haste.

Their mother and father both rushed to see what had frightened them. Carefully, they pulled apart the cake, and saw what was inside. It was a freshly killed rat.

Envy, the cause of the trouble, was having hysterics on the floor.

And it just got worse from there.

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan?!"

"Stop yelling!"

Edward looked up, finally spotting the ladder. It was propped against a tree. At the top, Envy was perched safely on one of the many sturdy branches. He was peering into a little bird hutch in the hollow part of the trunk. Years ago, Envy had made it with the help of their father. It was big enough to hold about five birds at once.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing, mum says it lunch time?" Edward called, putting his hands on his hips. Envy shuushed him.

"If you stop yelling like that, I will in due time. I'm just about to fed the dogs."

Huh? _Dogs_? Wasn't he feeding the _birds _up there? Well it was their dog's lunchtime too; maybe Envy just got mixed up when he spoke.

Envy carefully placed his hands inside the small opening in the bird house. Curiously, Edward started to climb the ladder.

"Cripes, watch it," Envy told him, as Edward pulled himself up to sit with him. "It's pretty dangerous if somebody doesn't hold the ladder."

"So? What about you?" Edward asked him stubbornly.

"I'm special," he laughed, as he moved his hands about in the bird house. Edward could just hear the soft flutter of wings and quiet chips of birds.

"You really like the birds, huh, nii-chan?" Edward asked, resting his chin on Envy's shoulder, trying to get a peek inside the hutch. It was pointless as Envy's arms totally filled up the small opening.

"Well, the views nice and it's quiet to," he hinted, giving Edward an all knowing nudge. "Lots of birds come up here to roost. It's pretty popular," he said, grinning in triumph. "The dog's like it too."

Again? "Um, nii-chan?" Edward said quietly, feeling a little creep out. "What are you talking about. Dog's can't climb trees."

"Don't be silly. I meant they like the birds."

"Still," the dogs; Mint and Bee two twin black and white collies, were kept in the back yard. This was the front yard; penned off from the dogs in case they ran away or chased the mailman.

In the pause, Edward noticed that the birds inside the box had gone silent. Envy broke it. "Geez, Ed, your so persistent."

Slowly, Envy took his hands out of the box. A very pungent smell escaped out of the small hole, and Edward jerked backwards in alarm, his hand coming up to cover his face. "Did you know, Ed-" Envy said, staring into the box with hungry eyes. "That birds are cannibalistic to their own kind too?"

In the weak light that flittered through the bird house, Edward could make out lumpy shapes. He saw a scrawny feather there, and broken leg sticking up here. It was the smell of rotting flesh that made Edward's stomach turn over. Envy revealed what was in his tightly closed fist. It was a dead bird. It's neck had been broken, and it was staring sightlessly up at Edward. His brother's hands were covered in blood.

He lent in close to Edward, who was utterly horrified. "I told you. Our dogs enjoy the birds to," he smirked, the same predatory look coming back into his eyes as he stared Edward down.

Edward tried to scramble backwards, but his foot slipped and he fell out of the tree. Envy's arm shot out, and caught his wrist before he became an Ed-pancake on the ground. "I said be careful!"

Edward shrieked when Envy touched him. He struggled in his grip. "Let go of me. Your sick, disgusting!-"

"Edward!" His mother had come rushing out at the cry. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she held up her arms, telling Envy it was okay to let go. "Oh, my poor baby," she soothed him, as Edward sobbed into her chest. Though it wasn't for the reason she thought it was.

"Mum, mum!" Edward managed to find his voice. "Envy-nii-chan had-"

"Had what?" She looked up innocently. Envy blinked back, and opened his hand up. A bird stuck it's head out and cheeped. Edward widened his eyes. What…

"What's the matter, Ed?" Envy asked, and the bird flew out of his very normal looking hands and off into the sky. "I told you. I was just about to feed the birds."

* * *

Edward finally relaxed on his bed, eyes watching the ceiling.

"Nii-san, is something the matter? You look so tense today," Alphonse asked, turning over in his bed to look at his brother. "Or actually, you've been tense all week."

"O-oh, have I?" Edward asked nervously. He was still recovering from the bird scare. Envy had always been a practical joker, but that time it had seemed so real. But it can't have been. Edward had even climbed up the tree the next day, and found a perfectly normal smelling bird hutch and nothing dead.

And Envy had never gone _that far_ before. A water bomb here, a tripping there, filling up Edward's school bag with chocolate moose ( that had been a nightmare to get out )

Oddly enough, nothing was ever directed at Alphonse. Always Edward.

Frowning at the thought Edward turned away from his little brother, and tried to get some sleep. It did come, but then he was woken up as soon as he felt the darkness coming. He opened his eyes. He was not inside. He was looking directly up at the night sky. That was odd…

The light of the stars was blocked out, as someone leant over his face. "Hello, dear brother," of course. The only person stupid enough to drag him out in the dark in the first place. Envy.

"Nii-chan, what are you playing at?" Edward deadpanned, trying to sit up, but something held him back. He then realised his back was against something hard and cold. His legs and arms were strapped down. "Heh, sorry. I'm not into bondage."

Envy blinked, looking startled, like that thought had never occurred to him. He laughed.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked instead, waving his arm about. Edward wiggled his head left to right. But he could only see darkness. "You know that graveyard on the hill?" he started, but Edward had already finished his sentence in his head. Envy nodded, guessing his thoughts. "And you know how I just love to experiment."

Envy smiled good-naturedly, took a strand of Edward's hair and swivelled it around his digit.

That was true. Envy could always be found copped up in their father's study, always reading a thick book, or using his materials to build something monstrous.

His older brother stood up suddenly, yanking out a few hair strands as he went. He stood directly behind Edward, one hand resting on something that jutted out on the left side of the thing he was on.

"I've always loved your hair, Edward," Envy said out of the blue sounding rather wistful. Taking his free hand, he ran it through his wheat hair, freeing his face of excess hair at the same time. Edward turned his face away, shivering. What the heck did his hair have to do with this? "Maybe if I dyed my hair, I'd fit better into this family."

With a swift movement, Envy tugged on the leaver. Edward felt a strange sensation in his arm joints and round about his waist.

"I've been working on this for about a month," Envy grunted, pulling at the lever again. The sensation got stronger. "I read, and saw pictures of it in father's books. It's a device people used to use when-"

"Ouch!" Edward's sharp gasp interrupted the speech. The pulling on his limbs had tightened to a sharp tug of pain.

"- when they wanted to torture people."

"Wha- Ow!" Edward yelped again, as Envy pulled tighter. His body had actually left the top of the table he was on with the tautness of the tugs. "Why are yo- _owwww_!"

"I'm an inventor. I invent, then test them out. I want to see how for you can go, before you pass out. Or your limbs pull out. Whatever comes first," Envy grinned into his ear, pulling once more. This time, Edward wailed out loud. His limbs felt like they were on fire in their sockets. Trying to lessen the pain, Edward tugged inwards, but only made the pull tighten even more.

This was so messed up, Edward just flopped back, and let Envy tug and play with his body till his little heart was content. It felt a lot easier to just give up.

* * *

Something hard smacked him on the head. A pillow. "Nii-san, get up!" Alphonse was yelling, as he rushed round the room, pulling on his school uniform, a pen sticking out of his mouth. Edward was instantly awake. He shot up in bed, and looked around the room, feeling oddly confused.

None of his muscles felt sore at all.

He tests his arms, and they felt perfectly fine.

Edward got ready, more slowly than Alphonse. "Al, did I leave the bed last night?" He asked his brother, as he tore up the place, muttering something about _where the heck did I put it?! _

"Eh?" Alphonse grunted, as he lifted up his mattress. "No. But I woke up at about three in the morning, and you were twitching and whimpering in your sleep. I'm a really light sleeper, so I would have heard you if you'd gotten up."

"Oh. Okay."

Once down stairs, their mother greeted them. "Breakfast on the tables, boys."

"Morning Ed. Morning Al," the voice of Envy said, muffled by a mouth full of toast. He was bent over, reading the morning newspaper, in one had was a glass of orange juice. Rather suspicion, Edward wearily sat down, dragging over a carton of milk and poured himself a glass. He wasn't aware of what he was doing.

As he lifted the glass to drink, Envy jerked it out of his hands. "Hey!-"

"Ed, you're allergic to milk, remember?"

"Oh… oh!" very confused now. How could he forget!? And Envy was being the perfect big brother, looking out for him. He then noticed that Envy was looking at him intently. "What?"

"Stand up."

Alphonse watched them with not much interest, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Thought so," Evny said, sounding triumphant. "You've grown!"

It was true. He was now about level to Envy's nose. Yesterday, he'd been to his shoulder. It was like he'd been physically stretched over night.

* * *

Edward was growing worried. It was like Envy had two sides of his personality. At times, he would be perfectly sweet with him, with something ridiculous like giving him the rest of his ice cream if Edward dropped it on the ground. And sometimes he would turn, and dump his ice cream on Edward's head instead.

He would start to grow grey hairs next.

Sometimes out of the corner of his eye, he would see Envy watching him with this _look_, that intensely creep Edward out. When he'd look back, the look was gone and he'd only see his brother grinning stupidly back at him.

Maybe he was thinking too much, Edward sighed, pushing the sharp needling into the fabric and then out. He had sewing for homework. He felt this was a very tedious thing to learn, as he would probably never sew again in his life.

So deep in thought, Edward ended up stabbing himself with the tip of the needle. He jumped and winced. "Nii-san, you okay?" Alphonse asked, when he saw Edward flinch in his chair. Envy, who'd been upside down while reading, rolled over.

"Yeah. Just pricked myself," Edward laughed easily, giving his hand a shake his pointing finger throbbing lightly. Envy took his hand to peer at it. A few drops of blood were making their way out of the punctured skin.

"Al, go fetch a band aid, would you?"

"Okay," Alphonse agreed at once, leaving the room to search out the first aid kit.

"Envy-nii-chan," Edward rolled his eyes. "It's just a nick, you don't need to-" his voice faltered, when Envy lifted his hand to his lips and licked the blood right off. Edward squealed in disgusted, ripping his hand away. "_Ew!_ What are you, a vampire?" Edward laughed out loud, but let Envy take his hand again.

It was like an invisible force.

No matter how many times Envy made him think twice about his sanity, he still trusted him and seemed to follow him blindly at times. Maybe this _brotherly love _crap was true. It was true that sometimes Envy acted like a normal brother that he could easily get used to and love.

He put pressure on the tip, and let the blood run out easily, more free flowing with the saliva guiding it. "No, it just fascinates me," Envy confessed, and lifted Edward's hand higher and pointed to his wrist. "How much a person bleeds, and the body keeps making it to survive. About here, if you cut this open like this," he put Edward's arm down, and put the tip of his pointing finger on Edward's wrist. He made a white line appear as he pressed his sharp nail down. The line trailed down from his blue vines in his wrist, and down to about half way. "You'll open an artery and bleed to death if you don't stop it in time."

"Here to," he gently tickled the palm of Edwards hand, making him grin and wriggle. "You won't die, but bleed a lot. And," he put his nail on Edward's knee, then travelled up, till he was about half way down his femur. He frowned. "Um, here I think. Another big vein. And here of course," he made a cutting motion on Edward's throat like he was going to slit it.

Edward brushed away Envy's hand from his face. "I don't wanna know how you know all of this."

"It's biology, duh."

Then Alphonse came back. "Got the stuff. How's the finger looking, Envy-nii-sama?"

"Good. It's clotting nicely."

* * *

Envy had always threatened to kill Edward. When he'd found that Edward had broken his new toy, he'd pulled Edward aside, and hissed it into his ear.

Edward had always thought he was joking.

Most of the time, when ever they did something to hurt one another and the other found out, they would chase the offender yelling and laughing at the same time _'I'll kill you for that!!_' Yet when Envy threaten, you tended to **believe** him.

However, it didn't seem like Edward would be the one to face the gallows.

He'd found his two brother's playing by the cliffs a little ways away from their house. "Al, your not suppose play around on those!" Edward warned, still on stable ground. "You know they're pretty dodgy."

"It's okay, nii-sama's with me," Alphonse grinned, and speak of the devil, Envy poked his head round Alphonse's shoulder, waving cheekily down at Edward. Edward felt helplessness swallow him. Envy was right behind Alphonse, who was near the edge. The black haired boy could so easily push Alphonse off. Edward angrily shook his head. Envy wouldn't do that. He was their brother.

Alphonse squeal made his heart miss a beat. "Nii-sama," he spluttered. "Stop that."

Edward breathed easy. Envy was only tickling him. They both thudded to the ground, and started to roll around, laughing. Edward caught Envy looking at him, with that famous smirk plastered on his face. It just seemed to scream at him _I'm going to kill him, Ed. And there's nothing you can do about it. Once I do, you'll be all _mine

At the movement, the ground rumbled ever so slightly. Then the ground broke away. Envy's grip seemed to slacken in shock, as Alphonse plummeted away from him.

"AL!"

Evny rolled, arms outstretched as he tried to grab hold of his little brother. But he was to slow. Alphonse hit the rock face, then flipped over and hit the ground backwards.

One horrible, stunt silence later, Edward slowly moved. He reached Alphonse, and saw he had landed hard on his neck. It was broken. He stared up, right at the pale face of Envy. He looked back impassively.

And knew he was dead.

* * *

Edward was becoming paranoid.

Each time he looked behind himself, he could feel Envy staring at him. Hunting him down, just waiting to pin him and finish what he had started. Every time he was alone ( which was rare ) he imagine Envy just seeping through the walls, coming at him with open hands.

Edward started to go off his food.

What if Envy had poisoned it? Put in sharp bones or barbs? He was beginning to loose his mind with stress.

Even his room wasn't safe. Envy could put rats in his shoes, cockroaches in his clothes. Fill his bed with needles. He'd even fallen ill with the loss of sleep and nourishment. When Envy had put a damp cloth over his forehead, Edward couldn't determine weather he was really putting in on, or shoving it down his throat in vengeance.

**Ugh**

He couldn't keep thinking like this. It was irrational to think Envy had murdered their little brother. It was just bad luck the cliff crumbled. Then there was everything else to consider. Just small things, but still large enough to make impressions.

Painfully, Edward opened his eyes. He'd been loosing a lot of sleep over the death of his brother, and his insane brother to boot. They were red and felt swollen. And somebody was sitting on him.

"Hello brother dearest," Envy greeted, leering down at him. That got Edward moving. He pushed up, unsettling Envy, and shoved him to his bed, this time he would be doing the sitting.

Envy blinked up at him trying to get his hair out of his dark eyes. "Your far to clever for me, Ed," he grinned widely. Edward slowly relaxed, seeing him less threatening from before. He sat back on- it felt like Envy's hips, and let his prisoners' arms go. Envy flexed them.

"Know what this is?"

Edward quickly opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them in the first place. Envy held up one of his free hands, holding a pair of scissors. He made the same action from before. Plunging the top blade into Edward's exposed wrist, and dragged it up, slicing up the delicate flesh.

Edward had never really understood why people would cut their wrists when they sank into depression, or whatever other selfish reasons they had. To do the job properly, was not to cut horizontally. It was to cut vertically, severing each artery.

More startled than feeling the pain, Edward watched the thick red liquid gush out and Envy gussle it up like a content cat-

-Then woke up. Edward sat up so fast; he rolled right off the bed. He shot to the door, pulling it open. He had to get out of the house right now! He knew, as well as Envy knew, he was starting to crack up inside the house. He ran out into the backyard. And nearly smacked into Envy's back. He took a few hasty steps backwards.

"What's the matter, Ed?" he asked, in a half bent position, holding onto Mint's collar.

"H-huu?" Edward stopped, glancing at the dog. "Wh-what are you doing outside, nii-chan?" he asked, voice slowly returning too normal.

"Feeding the dog's, silly," he grinned, making Edwards stop dead. Envy let go of Mint, who slumped to the ground, lifeless. "I had to tell him off, he bit my hand," he laughed. "His neck sure made a funny noise when I stepped on it thought. Just like Alphonse. **SNAP**!"

"GAH!"

Edward sat up again, this time rather weary. Tiredly, he slumped back down, rubbing his sore eyes. Was this going to go on all night? Before, he'd had dreams in dreams, or dreamt about waking up in a dream. He was starting to realise he couldn't determine reality to his dream state.

He rewound his mind. Okay. What happened today, Edward, just relax and think?

… He couldn't remember. All he could think of was his brother. As he closed his eyes, he heard a thump, somewhere in he house. He sat bolt upright, like a startled rabbit. As he blinked again, it came closer, and a voice floated through the door.

_I'm coming to get you_

Ah. Yes. He could remember this game _very_ well. When they were really little, there had been a power cut. Envy had gone through the house calling out; giving his location and the silent threat. Though secretly he was more worried that his brother had fallen in the dark and broken something.

He'd found Edward under his bed. Envy had to crawl right under, and breathed onto his face that _if you don't move, the monster's under the bed will get you, and eat you up. _That had got Edward moving.

Blink.

_I'm in the corridor, Edward._

Edward forced his eyes to stay open. Each time he let in the darkness of a –blink- _I'm at the door handle, Edward _and the thing rattled violently, like it was about to explode- then Envy would moved. Edward was sure he'd watched a really bad horror movie like this before.

The lack of sleep drove them down, and Edward felt hands all over his neck, like they were about to strangle the living day lights out of it. Envy was right in front of him, or at least a good feet away, just out of touching distance.

"Envy. You're insane."

"_I'm _insane?" He asked pleasantly.

"Of course you are. Your-" blink. "-the one holding the scissors."

"And what am I going to do with the scissors?"

Blink blink, panic. "Kill me."

"Ah, well you see," Envy said, having gotten into touching range at the last few blinks. "Who's the one _asking _me to kill you? How could you even think that of me."

Edward grumbled something, unsure now. Blink. Envy had his hair, pulling him back to expose his neck, one blade of the scissors reflecting on Edward's face. "These are for cutting paper, not skin. It'll make a bit of a mess, don't you think? So until then, I'm going to take a few things from you. Like this."

Blink. Cut. Blink blink. Cut cut. Blink blink blink flinch blink- Cut cut cut cut-

Envy cut away his hair. As it slipped through his fingers, the hair formed one long, golden strand until nearly all of Edward's hair was gone, transformed into a pile of thread. "Mad."

"We've established _that_, Edward," Envy grinned, guiding the tip of the blade right under Edward's left eye.

"I meant you."

Envy kept his mouth closed, digging the blade in, and tipping it up. "Let me tell you," he hissed, dropping formalities. "If I had this," he grabbed at the remanding tuffs of Edward's hair, and pulled hard enought to make him cry out. "And this," he twirled the scissors, then stabbed upwards, straight through the fabric membrane of the eye and right into Edwards right lob. He impatiently smacked Edward's hands away when he grasped for the handles. He was more shocked than in pain, to find something sticking out of his face and running rivers all over Envy. "Then I wouldn't be such a little _freak_ in this family."

Envy finished, driving the blade in further, finally touching a vital nerve, pushing Edward flush down to stop his screams. "So I'm taking your hair and your eyes and making them _mine_. Then I'll fit in," Envy adjusted his hands from a grip on the handle, to a palming push, the blade slipping right down, followed by half the plastic handle. There was a nasty **crunch**.

But Edward didn't die. Because he couldn't feel a thing. He was staring up at his bedroom ceiling. There was nobody else in the room. His left arm was hanging off the side of his bed, and between his fingers he grasped a bloodied pair of scissors.

Up his arms and legs, and down his face and neck, were tiny slices.

Edward sat up robotically, eyes falling to the door. "Edward, what are yo-" Envy quickly backed away, as Edward got up, holding the twin blades aloft.

"You. You're the one," Edward said lowly.

"You're the one holding the scissors!"

The same sentence made Edward's head ache, as he grabbed hold of Envy's arm, plunging the blade right into his unprotected skin. The things did little more than bruise, as scissors weren't made for cutting flesh. "Get off!"

Edward hit the wall, grinning, bleeding, looking utterly _mad_.

"Ed. Listen to me," Envy said, gasping for breath. "Your sick. Put those down, and we'll get help."

"I'm not the one who's sick! You're the one whose been chasing me all these years. Making me into this," Pressure was pounding down on Edward's head. Make it stop, make it stop! The root was Envy. He had to kill Envy. Then everything would be okay. It would make everything stop.

"Listen to your self, you're not making any sens-"

Sense? Nothing made sense anymore. Edward's firm grip on the ground slowly started to lift. And he floated away, like a balloon.

* * *

"Edward, honey, wake up."

Groaning, Edward rolled over. Where was he? Panicking, he sat up at once. He was in hospital. That was weird. Immediately, his eyes found Envy. He was watching him carefully.

"You!" Rather wildly, Edward made to stand. His mother pushed him down.

"Ed, you've had an accident."

"I know that!!" He pointed at Envy. "It was him! I know it was. He'd been out to get me ever since I don't know when."

Both his mother and father shared a glance. "I think you need to calm down."

"Shutup! You're all lying!!"

"Edward, don't you remember what hap-" Envy spoke up, but Edward glared at him.

"Don't even talk to me, you murderer! You killed Alphonse. "

"Huh? Who killed me?" Edward jerked round. And there was his brother, holding a can of coke in one hand. He smiled at Edward. "Hehe, you're silly, nii-san. I think I would know if I was dead or not."

"Wh-what?" Edward felt something inside him snap in half. His whole world tipped sideways, and his vision span worse than ever. He felt his eyes dilate in silent terror. He looked at Envy, which he came to realise was a habit of his. He was smirking.

"Al, mum, dad, would you give me a moment with my brother. Alone?"

Then they left. And it was just his brother and himself.

Slowly, Envy lent down to his eye level, grinning an insanely as Edward had been. "Edward. Don't you remember?" he whispered. "You were the one who fell off the cliff. You're the one that's dead. And I'll tell you something. It'll be out little secret. Our family is much better off being Edward-less."

Yes. Yes. He could remember. Alphonse yelling at him to come down, as he and Envy climbed the cliffs. Then Envy jerked out, and his hands pushed at Edward. He fell. He was on his back, looking up at the sky. The sky was red. He was red. The whole world was red.

What? No, that couldn't be right.

Then he saw his mother, his father and brother, all standing behind Envy. Each one of them had silent tears running down their faces. No..

Edward's eyes stretched taunt in terror, as Envy's words span lies in his head. What. What was _real_ then?! He couldn't determine a dream, from reality anymore. Did he even have a brother. A family? Were they all just made up, all lies that had just been born from no where.

He was slowly sinking. Sinking into the ground, into darkness. Into a world he didn't know. Didn't even know if he was breathing, thinking or was even there.

Then he came back to ground, and a lid was being shifted over his head, blocking out all light from above. _"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."_ No. No! **NO**!

He couldn't be dead; he lifted his arms, scrambling at the coffin lid, desperate to. Get. Out. It was all wrong. He screamed loudly, thumping on the lid, hearing voice from above. _It's me me. I'm still alive. How can you not hear me!! It's…it's…_

_Who am I?_

He clutched his head; his mind fit to burst. What was happening to him? Then, he heard singing;

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dearest brother. Happy Birthday to yoou!"_

Envy.

"Do you like my present, dear brother? I made it especially for you. I'm sure you'll be very comfortable down there. I'll take good care of your family while you're gone."

Edward's screams were lost, as the coffin, made by Envy, broke under the weight of the dirt, and buried him alive.

* * *

**END **

Can **you** tell what's real from reality?

-Ixi


End file.
